


Collins

by areyoukiddingme



Category: Dark Shadows (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Family Fluff, Housekeeper, Jealousy, Pain, Suicide Attempt, Vampires, Victorian Attitudes, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoukiddingme/pseuds/areyoukiddingme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative storyline based in the Dark Shadows universe.<br/>The Collins family is falling apart so they hire a housekeeper. Will everything be destroyed completely when she lets a mysterious man into their house or will he manage to fix what is ultimately broken?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

I arrived at the Collins household at ten past three, pushing my way through the wrought iron gates that were laced with stems of ivy and walking over the courtyard which had been long neglected. I rang the bell, stepping back to stare at the rusted bicycles, broken cars and overgrown vegetable patches which littered the lawn. To my surprise, the door opened fairly quickly to a stout man who was quickly losing his hair.

"Hello, I'm Victoria Clearwater. I've come about the housekeeping position?" I said, smiling lightly. I didn't want him to think that I had given up already.

"Come in." He grumbled, leading me into the most magnificent room, decorated with a slight nautical theme. There were ships on the walls and seahorses adorning the fireplace, but what caught my eye the most was a large portrait of a man. I didn't want to say I was attracted to him, but I was certainly drawn to him in a most peculiar way.

"Who's that?" I asked the stout man.

"Barnabas Collins. He's from when this family was rich, like _really_ rich. Practically floating in money." He mumbled, before showing me to a woman sprawled on the settee with a cigarette in one hand and a bottle of alcohol in the other. She had bleached blonde hair, red lipstick and brightly coloured clothes which were put on half-heartedly, by the looks of it.

"Who's 'is?" She slurred, brandishing her bottle around.

"Victoria Clearwater, Miss. And you are...?"

"I'm... I'm..." The ghastly woman tapped the side of her head, as if trying to remember. "Susan! Susan Collins. What're you doin' in my house?" She accused me, pointing her finger at me but rapidly losing her balance as she did so. I visibly blanched; this was the mother.

"I came about the housekeeping position?" I glanced around to find the man who'd let me in, but he'd already gone.

"Wha..." The woman started but she was interrupted by someone coming through the door. This was a new gentleman who dressed smartly and looked presentable enough, if it weren't for the smudge of pink lipstick on his collar. I wondered if his wife noticed, since it obviously wasn't her makeup on his clothes, but she was either too drunk or just used to it by now.

"Victoria. Victoria Clearwater." I introduced myself, shaking his hand.

"Steven Collins. You must be the new housekeeper." He said loudly, for the benefit of his wife who still looked just as confused as when I arrived. "Remember, sweetie, I told you I was hiring someone new. Willie has too much to cope with, so I thought I'd lessen his load." He put on a mock show of affection, placing his hands on her shoulders, but she still looked blank. He sighed, pulling away from his wife, and gesturing to me.

"You'll want a tour." He said, beckoning me to follow him. He started his tour, explaining that most rooms were closed off to save on heating and some were barely even furnished. At the end of the tour, we found ourselves in front of Ethan's room, their only son. Steven knocked twice before opening the door. A small, pale boy of around twelve sat on his bed doing nothing. He looked like he had never slept in his life, nor ever seen a ray of sunlight. He had dark hair and a sharply contrasting white face, with a depressed demeanour that only added to his image.

"Hello." I said softly and he nodded in acknowledgement. "I'm Victoria."

"Ethan." He grunted.

"I'm going to be the new housekeeper."

"Dad told us. He said we had to be on our best behaviour. So mom got pissed and dad spent all day at "work"." Ethan stared pointedly at his father.

"Ethan." Steven scolded him, leading me quickly out of the room and shutting the door behind him. "Sorry about him, he has some... Issues."

"I found him perfectly pleasant, Mr Collins." I smiled encouragingly, but Steven didn't return the smile. We made our way silently to my new room where my bags had already been dropped off by Willie.

"Dinner will be at six." Steven said before making his way down the corridor. "Make yourself at home." I could almost detect a hint of sarcasm in his words, but it was so small I decided to ignore it.

Dinner was a quiet affair, with Susan looking like she was going to pass out every five minutes and Steven lost in his own thoughts. I talked briefly to Ethan, but he had nothing of comfort to say to me.

"Good luck." He said.

"What for?"

"All of the other housekeepers have gone missing." He said darkly, and I squirmed a bit in my chair.

"No thanks to you I hope." I laughed, trying to diffuse the tension. It didn't work.

"Or jumped off Widow's hill. Or found at the bottom of the ocean." Ethan continued his expression unreadable as I tried to manage another mouthful of food.

"That's enough Ethan." Steven said tiredly.

I retired to my room after dinner, thoroughly tired and unnerved by what Ethan had said to me. Missing? Surely they were all just unhappy. Yes, that's it. The Collins had just found an unfortunate string of people who were all unhappy with their life, and decided to cut it short. There definitely wasn't a murderer in the area, I hoped desperately. My bed was surprisingly comfortable, but even with this added luxury, I couldn't sleep. What Ethan had said disturbed me and the rain pounding relentlessly on the windows didn't help either. At a couple of minutes to midnight I could've sworn I heard a knocking on the main door. I dispelled it to imagination, until I heard it again. I cautiously picked up a candle and made my way to the door in question. I took a deep breath and opened it, my candle extinguishing immediately thanks to the harsh wind now blowing through the house. A very weary-looking traveller stood, silhouetted against the door. He had a cloak and wide brimmed hat which hid his identity from me, but I didn't feel scared of him. I felt quite the opposite.

"Oh, come inside, come inside! What are you doing out in this weather, you'll catch a death of cold!" I ushered him inside, shutting the door quickly. I lit the hearth, before turning my attentions back to the dripping man in the doorway.

"May I take your hat and coat?" The man elegantly swirled off his cloak and handed me his hat, which I placed on the chair nearest the fire in the hope that they might dry out. "Please, sit." I gestured to the sofa which didn't have the sodden items of clothing on. He obeyed, sinking slowly into a sitting position. I finally could see his face; it was deathly pale, which reminded me of Ethan, but what was most striking was the large smear of blood just below his mouth and staining his collar.

"Oh my! Have you been hurt?" I jumped up and into the kitchen where I grabbed a small cloth which I could wipe his face with. I wet it slightly, running back to the man who was still stiffly sitting in the same position on the sofa. I crouched in front of him, dabbing the blood off of his face only to find that there was no cut beneath it. It must be inside his mouth, I reasoned.

"Did you get into a fight?" I asked, finishing on his chin and starting to remove his collar. He seemed a bit out of it, to be honest, so I tried to be as helpful as possible but it didn't help that the damn collar didn't budge off of his neck. In a lightning fast movement, however, the man reached up and simply pulled the collar of with a jerk of his wrist.

"All it takes is a simple pull, my dear." His voice was heavily English accented, and I found myself very attracted to it as I went away, blushing, back into the kitchen where I found something to soak the collar in to try and get rid of the blood stain.

"So, what brought you here in such awful weather?" I came back into the room, drying my hands and sitting beside the man who looked like he hadn't moved an inch since I left the room.

"A yellow dragon with metal teeth." He said, looking off into the distance. He looked thoroughly traumatised by this fact, so I tried to steer the conversation away from it as quickly as possible.

"I'm sure it did... Are-" I was about to ask whether he was from around here, but he interrupted me quickly.

"Tell me, do the Collins still reside here?"

"Yes." I said slowly. Still?

"Ah. I knew you were a Collins." He smiled fondly at me and my heart beat a little faster.

"I'm afraid I'm... Not a Collins, Sir." I answered carefully, not wanting to offend him.

"No?" His eyes lit up with some unknown delight that I had yet to discover.

"No, I'm a Clearwater." He looked a little confused, as if he should know the name from somewhere. "I'm the housekeeper."

"Surely it's the butler’s job to answer the door." He commented eloquently, and I wondered how much money he thought this family had.

"I'm afraid we don't have a butler. Or any other staff, apart from Willie who, I've been told, mainly works on the grounds." The man looked around the room as if seeing it for the first time; noticing the dusty chandelier, the chipped marble fireplace and cheap furniture. His eyes filled with a sadness I couldn't describe so I blurted something quickly. "Anyway, who are you?"

"Barnabas Collins." He proclaimed proudly. The name rang a bell and it took me a couple of seconds for it to click; Barnabas Collins. The man from the picture. I whirled around, finding the picture on the wall easily and comparing it to the man in front of me. He saw me looking and stood up, replicating the pose in the portrait.

"Ah, yes. An excellent likeness, is it not?"

"No... No..." I backed away from him slowly, trying to comprehend the situation. "That would make you over... Over one hundred years old!"

"Yes, I'm afraid so." He drew nearer to me and I winced back, only to smack myself into the small coffee table. "I am cursed, madam."

"Cursed?" I spread my hand out, trying to find something, anything, to arm myself with but my hand came up empty.

"I'm a vampire." He stated, quite calmly for the situation. My mind flashed immediately to the murders. He must have killed the other housekeepers. And I was going to die too. I felt faint and stumbled slightly, catching myself before I got near that horrid beast. He must have seen my reaction though because he was quick to calm my nerves. 

"But you, nor any other living under this roof, need fear my cursed nature." He put his hands out in an attempt to steady me, but I backed away before he could touch me.

"So... So... You didn't kill those women?" I asked between gasps of breath.

"What women?" He looked at me like I had just spoken Latin to him.

"The women. The other housekeepers." I clarified for him and his face cleared.

"My dear, I have been locked in a box for two centuries; I have not had any time to kill anyone. And if I had, I wouldn't have killed anyone under the Collins roof. I take pride in my family, madam." I was somewhat reassured by his answer and relaxed slightly, but did not step any closer.

"I imagine this age will be a lot different from your own then."

"Oh? Have there been a lot of scientific advancements in the past two hundred years?" He asked with a lilt in his voice, as if he doubted me.

"You would be surprised." I answered quietly, before drawing up to my full height and taking a deep breath. "You must be tired. Please, let me show you to your room."

"That would be very kind of you." He nodded his head at me graciously. I led him through the endless corridors, struggling to remember which rooms were heated and furnished before giving up and showing him to the room next to mine, knowing that it was in full working order.

"Is this decent?" I asked him.

"Yes, it appears to be." He stepped in; admiring what could be seen in the murky darkness. "Only, may I ask for some candles?"

"Certainly." I said quickly, rushing into my room and grabbing the first candle I saw. I didn't want to shock him too much with the electric lighting. I lit it, placing it by his bedside. "Thank you. It is only, when one has been in a box for two centuries, one longs for a bit of light." He struggled a smile at me, but I could sense the tightness of his words that made my heartstrings tug a little.

"Of course. I am next door if you need me; feel free to wake me up if you request anything." I made a move to leave the room, when I had a sudden thought. "Oh, and Barnabas? I think it best to leave this whole 'vampire' thing under wraps. The family is in an emotional state as it is, and I don't want a supernatural being to tip everything upside down."

"I understand completely, Miss Clearwater. I would be quite disturbed if it were to happen to myself."

"Thank you." I turned to leave the room. "Goodnight, Mr Collins."

"Have a pleasant sleep, Miss Clearwater."


	2. Falling

"Everyone, this is Barnabas." 

I stood by the dinner table in front of Mr and Mrs Collins and Ethan, with Barnabas behind me. They all looked at him strangely, before looking at me equally strangely. "He has just travelled from... England and is a distant relative. Barnabas Collins... The third." I added quickly.

"A pleasure to meet you all." He bowed slightly, and I hoped they didn't think his odd demeanour suggested at lunacy.

"Barnabas, this is Steven. Susan. And Ethan." I said, pointing at each family member individually and Barnabas gave them each an eloquent nod. "He wants to stay a while, to help with the family. I think he feels bad for not getting into contact sooner." I muttered to Steven, but I knew everyone else heard me.

"Please, Barnabas, take a seat." Steven waved his hand about airily as Barnabas and I took a seat. "Tell me, what brings you here on such short notice?" He asked, a hint of suspicion in his tone.

"Family. I have decided to change my wicked ways, and devote myself to family." Barnabas said decisively. I had to commend him; he came up with lies pretty fast and convincingly.

"Wicked ways?" Ethan asked, his interest suddenly spiked.

"Oh yes... Um... Squandering, adultery, worshipping false idols and the likes." He reeled off these answers, but I don't think any of us really understood what they meant. Ethan seemed satisfied though.

"Well, Barnabas is tired after his long trip so he should really be resting." I said after an awkward pause, gesturing for him to stand up with me. Susan was asleep on the table and Steven looked like he as itching to go so I ushered Barnabas out.

"I trust you have a room Barnabas?" Steven asked as we went out of the door.

"Oh yes, Miss Clearwater showed me to one last night." Barnabas said, looking at me as he did so.

"Oh... Kay. See you around then Barnabas." Steven called as we made our way down the corridors. The last thing I heard from them was an 'I like him' from Ethan and both of the parents collectively groaning.

*

I spent the next couple of days desperately trying to spruce up the parts of the mansion that were still inhabited. I dusted, mopped, scrubbed and polished for all I was worth but no-one seemed to appreciate it. Most of the time I was watched ominously either by Barnabas or Ethan from a distance, or I was trying to clean up drops of red wine on the newly cleaned surfaces because Susan had got it into her drunken mind that I was having an affair with her husband, which I obviously wasn't. Steven was always either out or busy and Willie didn't notice the difference, even when I pointed it out to him. So after trying my guts out, I spent a couple of days relaxing, and no-one seemed to mind that either. I was very fond of art, so I sat in my room most days sketching whatever caught my eye, which seemed to be a lot of Barnabas lately. I was just trying to perfect his nose one day when he burst in. I snapped the book shut, standing up quickly.

"Miss Clearwater!" Barnabas exclaimed agitatedly.

"Barnabas?"

"Young Ethan is currently precariously hanging out of a third story window. I was wondering if that should be a cause for concern?" He asked, a little out of breath. My eyes widened and I ran past him, out of my room and up the stairs where I saw Ethan almost immediately. I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw he hadn't jumped.

"Ethan!" I shouted over the wind whipping through the window. I ran towards him and pulled him away, seeing a look of terror in his face, either from what I'd just done or what he'd been just about to do. I pulled him into a tight hug, signalling for Barnabas to close the window since he had followed me up.

"Shhh, shhh, you're okay, you’re okay." I crooned to the boy shaking like a leaf in my arms. I rocked him until he seemed to have calmed down and then pulled him out of my protective hug.

"Why?" I asked him softly, knowing shouting would only confuse him more.

"I... I-I don't know. I wasn't really going to kill myself. I don't think..." He trailed off, glancing back at the window.

"It's fine, you're lucky you didn't. You have so much to live for." I smiled but he just looked scornfully at me.

"No I don't. I have a wasted mother, a cheating father and a string of dead housekeepers to keep me company." He said darkly, but I quickly cupped his face gently, willing away these dark thoughts.

"You have me now. And Barnabas." I added, looking back at him for encouragement.

"Yes, my boy. You needn't ever feel alone again." He said, insinuating slightly that he was immortal, so I gave him a warning glance.

"Come on; let's go inside your room." I ushered Ethan inside, shutting Barnabas out so we could talk more privately. He mainly recounted old tales of bullying that were almost too horrible for my own ears and stories of his parents, or lack of them. Once he was out of things to say I took his hands in mine firmly.

"Now you may call me Vicky. But only because your mom may not approve of you calling me mother." I smiled wickedly, and he grinned back.

"She wouldn't even notice." He retorted and I mock-slapped him. "Oh, Vicky, before you go can I ask you something? How distant Barnabas in our family tree?"

"Umm... Relatively distant." I said, trying to think of something convincing to say.

"...Because I noticed his skin was like mine. I thought it might be, you know... A gene thing or something."

"Oh yes, of course. It probably is, you know. Hereditary." I said, trying to convince him. It would make him feel better if he was more normal. "Now do you want to come with me, or do you want time to think?"

"Time to think please." He said after a pause.

"Okay. Promise this kind of thing won't happen again?" I asked and he nodded. "I love you Ethan. I know I haven't known you for long, but I do." He smiled slightly at me as I left the room, an achievement in itself. Barnabas was waiting outside and accompanied me back to my room.

"I have to commend how you dealt with that boy. I have come across many a broken soul who have wanted to end their life, but never once convinced them otherwise." He said reverently to me.

"He is a kid. He's young, he's impressionable." I shook off his reverence, but he only came along and piled it up again, even higher this time.

"Nevertheless, you have a talent Miss Clearwater." We walked for a short while in silence before Barnabas piped up again. "But 'Vicky'?"

"Oh Barnabas, you were listening?" I asked in shock.

"I couldn't help it; my vampire blood has heightened my senses. And I thought it unwise to part with a single syllable of such a beautiful name." He said, not glancing at me once as he did so. Was this him coming onto me?

"I thought it might make Ethan feel closer to me. But you don't have to call me 'Vicky' Barnabas, if you don't like." I said slowly, giving him the option.

"Very well, Victoria." Barnabas replied, hinting a smile at me. We arrived at my room which I entered after saying goodbye. I didn't have the strength for much more social interaction, I just needed my art.

*

I wondered the grounds of the house for inspiration for my drawings since I could never quite catch Barnabas on paper. I was drawn closer and closer to the shore until I found a beautiful spot which had a single tree at the top of a tall cliff that captured the sunset beautifully. I sat on a rock and began to sketch frantically, anxious that the sun would go down before I finished. I spent a good half-hour there until I completed the sketch and started to pack my things away.

"This is a dark place." I heard a voice which made me jump. I whipped around, only to see Barnabas standing in the semi-darkness.

"Barnabas, you really shouldn't sneak up on me like that." I laughed nervously and continued to pack my things away.

"This is a dark place." He repeated, offering his arm for me once I had finished. I took it eagerly. It was staring to get cold outside with the wind picking up and wrapping its cold tendrils around me.

"What- W-What did you mean, it's a dark place?" I asked, my teeth chattering slightly as I did.

"You are cold Victoria." He mentioned, swirling off his cape and gently placing it around my shoulders.

"T-Thank you." I said, pulling the cape closer to my chin. "Dark place?"

"Where you were, it is called Widow's hill." He said ominously.

"I think I remember Ethan mentioning a Widow's hill." I said absent-mindedly.

"I'm surprised you did not know of it. It is a place where many a despondent soul has leapt to their death."

"I honestly didn't know. It just looked so beautiful out there." I took the sketch out from under my arm and looked at the vivid colours I had captured. "I couldn't imagine anyone dying there."

"Well I can. My lover." He said, and I could tell from his eyes that he was looking back at her.

"I'm so sorry Barnabas, I didn't kn-."I started quickly but he interrupted me.

"You couldn't have. I just don't want to lose another there." He said quietly and I understood completely. Whether he was calling me his lover or not was questionable, but I wouldn't want anyone to stand purposefully in a graveyard of those closest to me. So I stayed away from Widow's hill from then on.


	3. Intrigue

Barnabas sat in the library, perusing books both new and old. Finding old favourites and discovering new ones. It was easily the nicest room in the house, Barnabas thought, with sunlight streaming in through the windows in the day and a large fireplace to light and warm the room at night. Not to mention the plush furniture that remained from his era and dust that looked almost at home among the old books. He was sitting in this very room one fine afternoon, when he was interrupted by a most unusual guest.

"Barn- Barney... Barnaby..." He heard and turned to find Susan look more sober than she ever had been before.

"Barnabas, Madam." He corrected her, setting his book down and standing up.

"Yeah, that." She said, dismissing his comment and stepping closer to him. "I-I fear that my husband is not faithful to me."

"I do not wish to alarm you madam, but that is almost common knowledge in this household." Barnabas said, a little taken aback by her revelation. He thought that was why she drank so much. To try and forget.

"I know, Barnaby. I just-" She sank into a chair next to Barnabas and he sat down with her. "I want to get back at him. You know, revenge."

"Ah, yes. There is nothing sweeter." Barnabas commented, deciding to dismiss the fact that she didn't get his name right.

"Yeah. I want to have an affair, just like he has had all these years." She said, her eyes glinting dangerously as she slid a fraction closer to Barnabas. "And you know what would really annoy him?"

"What, madam?" Barnabas asked, suddenly noticing the closeness between them both and attempting to subtly put some room between them.

"Having an affair with someone close to him. A family member, for example." She slid close to him again.

"Yes, that would certainly set his teeth on edge." Barnabas nodded.

"You, for instance." Susan said, suddenly straddling Barnabas. He started, not expecting the conversation to go like this at all.

"Me, madam?" He asked his voice cracking slightly as he tried to avoid looking at the woman perched on top of him.

"Yes. Ever since I saw you, I've had an irresistible fascination towards you." She breathed, dragging his collar slowly off of his neck. "Don't you want me Barnabas? Don't you want to submit to your human urges?" She continued, grinding her hips slightly into Barnabas and pressing her lips to his forcefully. He pushed her off of him quickly, rushing behind the sofa, out of harm’s way.

"Yes, be forceful with me." She bit her lip, her voice filled with lust.

"Madam, this is utterly irregular. You are married!" Barnabas exclaimed, looking almost comical with red lipstick smeared across his face.

"Yes, but I have an unfaithful husband. Surely that makes it acceptable?" She kneeled on the sofa, but he stepped back from her grasp. "Come on; don't play with me, Barnaby."

"It is Barnabas madam, and I'm afraid I cannot submit myself to your wicked temptation." He said crisply.

"Why not?" Susan pouted, sticking out her bottom lip.

"There is... another." Barnabas looked away, willing her to leave him be.

"So what?" She crooned, making her way towards Barnabas and grabbing his lapels. "You can have me first, and then you can have this... other." She made a move to kiss him but she was interrupted quickly by a small voice.

"Mommy?" Both adults turned to see Ethan in the doorway. Barnabas let out a sigh of relief and Susan quickly let go of his lapels. She smoothed his front before picking up the discarded collar and placing it in his hands. 'Just ask,' she mouthed, winking at him as she left the room.

"Are you okay Barnabas?" Ethan asked, a smile breaking onto his face as he saw the lipstick smeared all over him. "You don't half look a sight." Ethan laughed, getting a tissue from his pocket and using it to wipe Barnabas' face clean.

"I'm afraid your mother couldn't quite keep control of herself. In a lust-filled moment she lunged at me like a wild animal."

"OKAY, Barnabas, too much information." Ethan stopped him before he could continue.

*

I walked through the house, looking for Barnabas. In a lightbulb moment, I thought of the library and made my way towards it. I halted as I saw Susan leaving the room hastily, knowing that Barnabas would not be in the same room as her. But as soon as I turned to leave to search somewhere else, I heard a snippet of conversation.

"-Too much information." I heard Ethan say. "Anyway, who is this 'other'?"

"'Other?'" I heard Barnabas say. So he _was_ in there.

"Yeah, like you told mom to get her off of you. Is it Vicky?" Ethan asked quickly, my name catching me off guard.

"Vicky? Oh, you mean Victoria." He said, and I heard his squirm slightly in his chair. "N-No, it was merely a ploy to send your mother away. There is no other."

"Are you sure? I mean, I've seen the way you look at her." Ethan commented and then it was my turn to squirm. I hadn't noticed.

"It is true the she has a smile that can bring light to my darkest days and a body that-"

"BARNABAS, I'm only a kid, remember! Save this soppy romantic stuff for Vicky." Ethan stopped him hastily 

"Sorry, young Ethan. But is that how I would go about courting a woman of this age?" Barnabas asked eagerly.

"I guess so. Girls like romantic stuff." I could almost hear the shrugging of Ethan's shoulders.

"Really? No sheep or large piles of money presented to the parents to persuade them? No preliminary checks? No surprise engagements?" I heard Ethan laugh slightly at Barnabas' backward ways.

"No. Women are allowed to choose who they marry and where they marry. Parents have little say in the matter." Ethan explained.

"What a glorious age this is." Barnabas relished each word. I decided that this was enough listening in for one day so I went as quietly as I could to the nearest door, opening it and closing it loudly, remembering Barnabas' heightened senses. I then walked quickly past the room, waving slightly at Barnabas and Ethan who looked a little uncomfortable at my sudden presence. But I moved quickly past them, blushing as I realised what I could do now I knew his feelings for me. But I decided to wait, letting him make the first move. He would probably prefer that.

Later on, the whole family (apart from Steven) gathered in the main entrance, confused at the sight of Susan with several bags piled at her feet.

"Family." She started, still sounding surprisingly sober. "I have decided to leave. There is nothing left for me here; Steven hasn't got any better and I'm wasting my life. I'll let him file for the divorce and do all of that paperwork, I'm leaving today."

"But mom!" Ethan protested weakly, knowing she wouldn't change her mind and not knowing whether he wanted her to or not.

"Shhh, honey. You're a big, strong boy now and you've got a lovely housekeeper to look after you." She kissed her son's forehead, before coming onto me.

"And you. You look after my boy, you hear me? Don't let him turn out like his father." She said softly before pulling me into an awkwardly tight hug.

"And you. We could have been great together." She turned to Barnabas. She then leaned in close and whispered into his ear, something which I was just about able to make out. 'But you chose her. So don't let her get away Barnaby.' I winced at the mis-spelling of his name, but they seemed to take it as a private joke. We all helped her get her bags into the taxi and waved as she drove away. This was good, I thought, putting my arm around Ethan. A fresh start for everybody.


	4. Love

Since Susan's absence, I had a lot more freedom to spend time with Ethan and Barnabas. Steven filed divorce papers while we took Barnabas to the cinema and laughed as he marvelled at what he called 'the moving pictures'. Going to the beach also became a regular occurrence, one that we all looked forward to. Ethan became happier and his skin tanned considerably; in a humorous mood I bought some paint charts from the DIY store and Ethan went from 'brilliant white' to 'pale sunrise' which I think he was pretty pleased with. We had to tell him about Barnabas when we went to the beach, however, because we couldn't cover up his fear of the sun for much longer. But he took the news well, actually getting excited about it and asking for gory details, which is when I had to excuse myself quickly from the room. We were on one of our numerous trips to the beach when I came back to Barnabas after playing in the waves with Ethan.

"I still cannot believe that you are allowed to wear such little clothes in public." He gestured to my bikini with his cane which he never seemed to be without.

"Loosen up Barnabas, this is the 70's." I sighed, leaning back on the sand. I noticed Barnabas looking very uncomfortable under his layers; sunglasses and umbrella, so as I saw Ethan sprinting back towards us I mentioned something to him.

"You don't have to come with us if you don't like it Barnabas. It can't be nice to see everyone else having fun in the sun and you not able to go out in it." I reasoned, biting my lip.

"Nonsense, Victoria. I am able to see my family enjoy it. What better gift is there than that?" He said just as Ethan arrived. "Besides, I have a good book to look at."

"Yeah, 'book'." Ethan made air quotes with his hands so I pushed him over, laughing as he pushed me back. Barnabas smiled down at us, and yet I still wondered why he stayed.

*

Angelique Bouchard stepped elegantly out of her fire-engine red car and turned to survey the beach. She'd heard rumours of a new visitor but she needed to see him for herself. He was not difficult to spot; the only one under a black umbrella. She gripped her phone angrily. It was him. And he was staring at some girl playing in the water with a kid that looked just like him, the novel in his hand long forgotten. I would have to drop by at some time, she smirked to herself. And this time, she thought, I won't go as easy on him.

*

We all sat in the library one dreary evening. We all read, finding our own little worlds amongst the pages and immersing ourselves into them.

"Well, goodnight." Ethan said as the sun began to set, standing up and stretching his stiff limbs.

"Goodnight Ethan." I said, kissing the cheek that he presented to me.

"Goodnight, my boy." Barnabas tapped him awkwardly on the shoulder, still not really used to the whole 'affection' thing. Once Ethan had left, we both continued to read. After a while Barnabas stood up and went to file the book into its rightful place once he had completed it. I hesitated before standing up also, watching his back as he put the book onto the shelf. He must have heard me get up, because he turned slowly to meet my eyes. I took a deep breath. I knew what I was going to do.

"It must have been awfully lonely in that box." I started, smiling slightly as I took in his look of confusion. "How long did you wait to touch another human being?" I stepped forward, pressing our palms together, feeling the warmth (or lack of it) in his hands.

"How long did you wait to feel another person breathe beside you?" I slipped his hand under my top quickly, placing it on my belly. He inhaled slightly, staring at me as he dragged his hand round so it rested on my waist.

"Victoria, you cannot _imagine_ how long I waited." He leaned in only to stop himself.

"Barnabas?" I asked softly. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. It is only... Where I come from, there is no such thing as temptation. Love is bought, and a large sum of money is used to coax the couple together. But now, my dear Victoria, I am feeling very tempted indeed." He said hoarsely, absently playing with my hair as he told me about the past.

"Then let yourself be tempted. There is nothing to hold you back now." I whispered, leaning in and capturing his lips on my own. He startled slightly, before leaning in and kissing me passionately, both of his hands entwining around my waist.

"Victoria. Ever since- I met you I have felt... blessed. I have never- laid eyes on such a beautiful- specimen as you in all- my life." He said frantically in-between kisses.

"And you, Barnabas. You are more than I could ever have hoped for." I kissed him again, dragging off his collar with ease this time and undoing the top buttons of his shirt. I let myself be led to the sofa where Barnabas crouched on top of me, dragging his sharp nails across my skin, causing me to squirm under his touch.

"My own Victoria. My dear, sweet Victoria." He gasped, his voice filled with lust. He dragged my shirt over my arms, so I was left topless underneath him. He admired my body for a moment before smiling slightly and kissing me again.

"You are so very beautiful." He muttered, reaching out to touch my bra. But in a very fast movement, I had slid out from underneath him, grabbing my shirt as I did so.

"Goodnight Barnabas." I gasped, appraising his body as I did so.

"Goodnight Victoria." He replied after a long moment’s hesitation. I kissed him quickly before going and leaning against the door frame. 'I love you' I muttered softly.

"And I, you, Victoria." I smiled. I could not wish for anyone better, I thought as I walked back to my own room. I had only stopped so soon because I was scared; I knew he wouldn't hurt me but I had unintentionally tasted his strength as he pushed me onto the sofa, and I just couldn't forget about those teeth. They could rip me apart. So, yes, I was scared, but I would allow him someday. I wanted it as much as he did, and he would possess both me and my body. One day.


	5. Interference

I blinked groggily to the light that was making my eyes hurt; I must have left the curtains open. I automatically lifted my arm to shield my eyes, only to find that they were restrained. I looked down suddenly, noticing I was not in my bed but on a chair in a most peculiar room; it was furnished like a study, but everything was very sterile-looking apart from the large pictures of what looked like blood on the walls. Wherever I was, I didn't recognise it.

"Decided to wake up from your little nap, did you?" A disjointed voice from behind me uttered, but I couldn't connect the face to the body because my bonds wouldn't allow it.

"Who's there?" I called, sounding a great deal more confident than I felt.

"My name is Angelique Bouchard." Said a very sharp looking woman, stepping into my line of view. "But you can call me Angie."

"Why am I here?" I asked, struggling slightly as I saw the demented look in her eyes.

"I know you've been taking an interest in Barnabas. And I just wanted to nip that in the bud straight away." She crouched down, almost patronizing me. "I changed him. And you know, there is a deep bond between the changeling and the one with the power to alter, one that cannot just be ignored. Barnabas loves me, and because of this he cannot love another. So all he's told you is a lie." She said all of this very casually which felt totally wrong as my heart was breaking into pieces in front of her. We were both distracted, however, by a distant pair of footsteps. She smirked before hiding and I kept my eyes trained on the door, waiting for what was hopefully my rescuer. It was better than I could have hoped; Barnabas himself burst through the door, frantically looking around before spotting me.

"Victoria, my love!" He explained before rushing to my side. I winced; he may be lying, but at least he would save me from almost certain death. Wouldn't he?

"Where's Ethan?" I asked desperately. I needed to know he was safe.

"He is fine, he just thinks that you have gone out for a short stroll and lost track of time." I breathed a sigh of relief as Barnabas took in my full form, staring slightly at my restraints. "Now what is-"

"Hello Barnabas." Angie obviously stepped into view behind me. Barnabas paled considerably (if that was even possible) and stepped backwards from her as if she would infect him with some horrible disease. He recovered quickly, squaring his shoulders and letting his eyes burn through her. "My name is Angie."

"How dare you even show your face to me you horrid witch." He snarled, his hands clenched at his sides.

"Aren't you happy to see me Barnabas?" She asked teasingly, stepped towards him until she had him backed up against the wall.

"Your name may have changed, but you are still the wicked woman from all those years ago." He continued verbally attacking her.

"Wicked?" She asked, suddenly snapping his collar off. "How am I wicked?"

"Locking me in a box for two hundred years!" Barnabas shouted at her, but she seemed undisturbed by this. In fact, she seemed almost pleased by it.

"Don't exaggerate, Barnabas." She crooned, her voice dripping like honey as she undid his shirt buttons. "It was only one hundred and ninety six." She exposed the chest that I had only caught a glimpse of last night and giggled slightly. I looked away; it felt like I was interrupting a private moment or something.

"Hey, look at me." I heard Angie say, so I looked up, only to find that she was talking to Barnabas while his eyes were trained directly on me, with some sort of anguish behind them. "I said look at me Barnabas!" He continued to avoid her gaze until she gripped his chin fiercely, forcing him to look at her.

"You will have me, my love." He still looked un-convinced, so she added her threat. "Or I will kill everyone you've ever loved." She continued, gripping his shoulders and leading him to me. "Starting with this little tart." She pushed him into my lap, gripping my throat and laughing at the reaction she got from him; wide eyes and sharp breaths. He glanced at me before his posture slumped considerably.

"Then... Then I suppose I must..." He sighed, looking at me once again as Angie pushed against him, locking her lips with his. I squirmed; I was not comfortable with this happening just on my lap.Angie domineered the whole situation, picking up Barnabas with ease before throwing him onto the table. She was just about to clamber on top of him when she glanced back at me.

"I think I've had enough of an audience." She said, dragging her hand down. I suddenly felt extremely tired and began to lose consciousness. The last thing I saw was Barnabas, staring at me with an emotion I had never seen before on him. It looked almost like pain.


	6. End

I awoke to gentle rocking and a cold breeze nipping at my face. I felt hands wrapped around me and looked up to see Barnabas, who hadn't noticed I'd woken up. I snuggled deeper into his embrace, deciding to ignore the betrayal until I could think straight.

"Vicky!' I heard Ethan shout. We must already be in Collinwood. I stirred, silently asking Barnabas to release me. He did reluctantly, watching as I embraced Ethan.

"Where were you?" Ethan asked as he pulled away.

"She merely bumped her head on a low branch. It made her awfully difficult to spot though." Barnabas threaded a quick lie, still sticking to the idea that I had gone for a short walk. Maybe he didn't want Ethan to know about Angie.

"Do you mind if we have a little private talk Ethan?" I asked as we approached the house.

"No problem." Ethan ran ahead, slamming the door behind him. I stared at it for a couple of moments, unsure of how to start.

"Why did you lie Barnabas?" I asked quietly.

"Pardon?"

"Angie said that she changed you so... So the bond between you two is irrevocable and you can't love another. So why did you lie?" Tears started to prick at my eyes and I willed them not to fall.

"My dear, Angelique is a twisted witch who will say whatever she has to to get her own way. Of course I love you." Barnabas said, placing a hand on my back. I pulled away, still unconvinced. We stayed in silence for a couple of moments, none of us wanting to speak first.

"If you must know, Angelique and I did not... finish our evening together." Barnabas choked out, obviously thinking that this conversation was far too inappropriate for a young woman. "I managed to escape, with you."

"And how did you manage that?" I asked sharply, not quite believing him.

"With great difficulty, I assure you." He replied quickly. I stepped back, shaking my head.

"Okay, Barnabas." I sighed, stepping back into the house.

We spent the next few hours in silence, with Ethan glancing back and forth at us. I had a funny feeling that he had listened into our conversation and was curious, but didn't want to be caught.

"Well I'm going to retire." I stood up, kissing Ethan on the forehead.

"But it's so early." Ethan commented, glancing at the clock.

"I know. That bump on the head-" I glared pointedly at Barnabas "-Really messed me up. I just need a bit of rest."

"Okay Vicky."

I walked out of the room, grazing past Barnabas but he gripped my arm before I could leave.

"I am here, you know. You can talk to me." He said, looking up directly into my eyes. I had to catch myself; he must love me a little, surely. Maybe it _was_ all Angie brainwashing me.

"Thanks Barnabas." I smiled at him. It wasn't his fault, after all. He seemed relieved by this but still continued to watch me worriedly as I left the room.

  Hours later, I still couldn't sleep. I felt exhausted but could not find a comfortable enough position, even as I tossed and turned. I heard both Ethan and Barnabas retire to their own rooms so I knew it must be getting late. I gave it another hour, but my eyelids weren't even beginning to get heavy so I got out of bed and tip-toed out of my room. A warm glass of milk would calm me, I thought. But I paused outside of Barnabas' door. Would he mind? I weighed up the options in my head; he might already be asleep and I had ignored him all evening. But he said he'd be there for me if I needed him. I won the battle with myself eventually and knocked softly on the door.

"Enter." I heard Barnabas mutter and I sighed in relief. So he was up.

"Um, Barnabas?" I sputtered. He would not approve of what was going through my head.

"My dear Victoria." He said, quickly getting up and taking hold of my hands. "Whatever is the matter?"

"I can't sleep. So I was wondering, maybe, if I could sleep with you tonight." I took a deep intake of breath, anxiously awaiting his answer. He hesitated before leading me to the bed.

"Of course, my dear." He went into the bed first and I climbed in beside him, shivering as his long fingers wrapped around my waist. "So why is my muse having trouble sleeping?"

"I don't know, Barnabas." I sighed, feeling instantly more comfortable and simultaneously more tired in an instant.

"Maybe it is a troubled spirit. Perhaps it is the mere thought of Angelique giving you grief." He spoke softly, his breaths tickling my ear. "But you must know I do not love her. In fact, I have no feelings for her whatsoever. It is you who I truly love. What I'd felt for her all of those years ago... It was not love. It was lust. I was young, foolish, and reckless. But having so much time to think, I have sorted out where my true loyalties lie; my family. That is you and Ethan now. And I know what true love is."

I slowly drifted off to sleep as he spoke, his voice lulling me. I felt his even breaths against my back as I lost consciousness.

I woke up again in the early hours of the morning, disentangling myself from Barnabas and going to my own room. But I didn't go to my bed. I got my dressing gown on autopilot and began to make my way down the stairs. I saw Ethan on the way down who must have just gone to the toilet.

"Are you okay Vicky?" He asked sleepily but I found myself unable to reply. I continued to go down the stairs, hearing footsteps behind me which was probably Ethan going to wake Barnabas. I made my way to the back door, stepping out into the cool night air. I took a familiar path which I knew but couldn't remember where it led. I didn't even feel the chilly breeze; my main goal was to get to my destination.

*

"Barnabas?" Ethan asked softly through the door. Barnabas stirred slightly, felt the lack of warmth in his arms and bolted upright. "It's Vicky. She was going downstairs and she looked funny." Ethan said, feeling slightly stupid. Barnabas barged through the door and checked quickly in Victoria's room only to find that she wasn't there.

"Not again." He muttered, barely audible. "Ethan, go to the library and lock yourself in."

"But Barn-"

"Don't ask why, just do it." Barnabas said desperately, picking up some rope and rushing out of the house. He knew exactly where to go.

*

I pushed my way through some brambles, oblivious to the cuts on my skin, and suddenly saw where I was going. Widow's hill. I approached the treacherous ledge without stopping and took in the view. Barnabas was right; this is a dark place. I could see it now. I peered over the ledge to see sharp rocks and violent, foaming water.

"Victoria!" I heard over the wind whipping my hair around my face but I couldn't respond. I had to jump. I stepped out into the oblivion, having the most exquisite feeling of falling... falling... falling...

Then my arm jerked back and I found myself floating in mid-air. But I wanted to fall. I struggled as I was lifted back up to safety, only to see Barnabas who tried to hug me as I was rescued. I pushed away from him, wanting to dive over that ledge too badly. He pushed me to a nearby tree and pulled out some rope which he had concealed in his clothing.

"I'm dreadfully sorry, my dear." He said, lashing my waist, then both my wrists to the tree. "It's for the best." He sighed and kissed my forehead. I continued to struggle, the rope already digging into my wrists. I was vaguely aware of another person joining the fray, which I assumed was Angie, but I couldn't be sure because I was so captivated by the darkness that Widow's hill provided. There was various struggling sounds as the two battled, but, by the sounds of it, Barnabas had the upper hand. My bonds were beginning to cut my wrists but I couldn't stop struggling. I wanted to die.

"I should have killed her when I had the chance!" Angie screamed over the wind. "Just like all the others."

So she killed those women. Barnabas must have noticed what she was talking about too.

"It was fun watching that boy slowly go nutty as every person he knew died around him." She laughed manically before being throttled by Barnabas.

"So you put him through this?" He snarled, gripping her throat tighter and pushing her closer and closer to the ledge.

"Yes. Tell me, has he died yet?" She asked softly, not even noticing the sheer drop behind her. "He deserves to. Just like all of your cursed family."

Barnabas' face contorted with rage as he pushed her over the cliff face and immediately out of mind. A sharp pain cut through my wrists as my senses were regained and I noticed all of the other injuries too; the bramble scratches, cuts on my bare feet and I was sure the rope around my waist had left a mark. But at least I didn't want to die.

Barnabas stared over the edge of Widow's hill for a few moments before turning back to me.

"Victoria, are you alright?" He asked as he approached me, just to make sure I wasn't under her spell any more.

"Yes, perfectly." I smiled weakly. He really did love me. He bent down to release me from the rope but his eyes widened as he bent down. I followed his line of vision and saw that where the rope was it had chafed my skin considerably so there were angry red marks and even spots of blood in some places.

"My god." He muttered, pulling the rope off of my wrists as quickly as he could. "Victoria, I am so sorry, I should have thought-" I hushed him, placing a finger to his lips.

"Barnabas, you saved my life and for that I am eternally grateful." I smiled and he smiled back, kissing me gently on the head. He then wrapped his arms around me, pulling me up into a bridal carry.

"I can walk." I said indignantly but he shrugged me off.

"It is my pleasure, Victoria." He said, gripping me closer to him and starting to walk back to the house.

When we got in he carried me to my room and lowered me gently into the bed. He proceeded to light some candles, even though he knew perfectly well how to use the electric lights by now, then sat by my bedside.

"We should dress these wounds." He said, pulling my wrist up and inspecting it.

"It's hardly a wound." I dismissed him but he stood up anyway.

"Still... I shall be back in a couple of moments." He left the room, only to come back with hot water, antiseptic and bandages.

"Barnabas, really, I-"

"Please." He interrupted me, sitting down and gripping my wrist again. "I want my muse to heal properly."

"Why do you call me that?"  I asked curiously once he had set to work.

"What? My muse?" I nodded as he began to dab at my wrist. "It is because you inspire me so, Victoria. And that is what a muse does."

We didn't speak as he finished attending to me but once he had done I had a sudden realisation.

"Where's Ethan?" I asked, bolting upright but wincing back. I knew it must have left a mark.

"Shhh, shhh, he is safe and well." Barnabas pushed me gently back down as he reassured me. "Whereas you, on the other hand, are not. May I see?" He asked, passing a hand over my stomach region. I nodded, feeling his fingers pull back the delicate fabric and leave my stomach exposed.

"You are quite badly bruised." He sighed, passing his long fingers over the supposed bruises causing my muscles to twitch. "But that should heal within a couple of days. And you are still just as beautiful as when I saw you last." He leaned down, to my confusion, until I discovered that he was kissing the bruises across my stomach fleetingly. I arched my back in pleasure, my neck fully exposed until I remembered what he was and tucked my chin back in. But he glanced up, tipping my chin back and exposing my neck entirely for his viewing. My heart beat faster than I thought it could as he leaned down and placed his lips on my neck.

"You are so very, very, beautiful." He muttered, kissing my neck again. "Remember, I could never hurt you."

I pulled his head out of my neck and kissed him passionately.

"I love you." I gasped, my hands threading through his hair.

"And I, you, Victoria." He kissed my hand, placing it next to his face and feeling the warmth from it. "I should go and tell Ethan that you are safe and well and home. Don't go anywhere." He smirked at me and I giggled back.

"Don't be long." I sighed, closing my eyes.

"Vicky! Vicky!" I heard shouts from down the corridor. Ethan.

"Vicky, are you alright?" He gasped, collapsing by my bed.

"Yes, I'm alright." I smiled at him.

"What happened? Barnabas hasn't told me anything." He blurted out.

"Do you want to hear a story Ethan?"

I saw Barnabas appear at the doorway, looking at us both very peculiarly.

"Yes please, mother." Ethan said automatically, before clasping a hand to his mouth. "Sorry, I-I wasn't thinking and-"

"It's alright Ethan. You can call me that." I stroked his hair fondly and his eyes brimmed with tears.

"You mean it?" He mumbled, hugging me fiercely.

"Absolutely." I hugged him back, grinning at Barnabas. "Once upon a time, Ethan, there was a brave, courageous man called Barnabas Collins..." I started.

"I wouldn't be quite so sure of that." Barnabas commented, stepping into the room. Ethan pulled out of my embrace quickly, wiping his tears away.

"Oh, but I would." I beckoned him closer, pulling him down to meet my eyes. "You are the bravest person I've ever met." I kissed him quickly, giggling awkwardly as I saw the look on Ethan's face.

"May I call you 'father' then?" Ethan asked cheekily.

"If you want to, my dear boy." Barnabas laughed, ruffling his hair.

"Let's tell him what happened Barnabas."

"Very well, Victoria." He gripped my hand, sliding into the bed beside me.

"Once upon a time..."


End file.
